


Coven

by Hopper32



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: College, Cussing, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Swearing, Torture, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopper32/pseuds/Hopper32
Summary: Andrew Cortex is a student just trying to get through college to his dream job.  However, after an unexpected encounter with his magical roommate Apollo Helius he's introduced hard and fast into the secret world the lies beneath the veil of normalcy. Now, Apollo has to take this quivering young idiot and transform him into a real magic-user... when he gains consciousness again.





	1. Prolouge

In the chilly autumn wind, Thomas trekked home through leaves and the increasing numbness of his nose. He loved autumn and everything in it. The leaves were changing into beautiful colors, it was the start of blanket weather, hot cocoa was an acceptable drink to enjoy, and Halloween is just around the corner. Of course, as someone who prefers a warm blanket and coffee over jumping in leaf piles, he was desperate to get home and return to the sanctity of the couch. He could already hear the laugh track of Parks and Rec playing in his head when he walked onto his street in the neighborhood. Someone, or thing, was there before him though. It? They? Whatever, the thing was at his door waiting patiently for him to answer or something. Thomas noticed that they checked their watch and it was safe to assume they were at least humanoid. He proceeded with caution and anxiety to his front door desperate to stop his legs.  
“Can I help you?” Thomas asked, trying his best to maintain the southern hospitality his Floridian parents taught him.  
“Are you Mister,” the person checked their sheet, squinting to read his name “Thomas Sanders?”  
“Uh, that’s me. Do you want to come inside? It’s kind of cold out,” Thomas stuttered out. Why did he just invite a stranger into his house? What was he doing?  
“Very well, but I don’t have long.” The stranger stepped aside and let Thomas unlock the door to his cozy little two-story house. The person sat at the sort of dining table and Thomas sat across from him nervously. It felt like he was back at elementary school and he was sent to the principal. This person had to want something but at this moment, Thomas hadn’t ruled the possibility that it was blood.  
“So, what’s your name and pronouns?” Thomas sheepishly asked to hope for the silence to break and maybe ease his tension. The stranger had piercing amber eyes that bore into Thomas’s very soul. The eyes also made him slightly hungry for oranges because of their brilliance but that was beside the point. The man in a business suit pulled out papers and a pen to jot something down quickly. He then turned to Thomas with a look of apologies and professionalism.  
“Ah, right. My name is Amberous Citrine, he/him if could. Sorry for the scare, I just need to inform you of something. Earlier in the day, you witnessed a man making balls float correct?” He said diplomatically. Thomas did recall that.  
Earlier in the day, as he was crossing the street he saw a person drop an assortment of juggling balls on the other side of the sidewalk. The person looked around before drawing something in the air and all the balls returned to their arms. The thing looked like a symbol or rune of some kind in a beautiful shade of dark red or maybe crimson. He got up when the balls were tight in his arms and continued walking, now flushed and slightly pale. Thomas didn’t think anything of it because he was running late to meet Joan at the coffee shop to discuss writing and editing. Besides, it could have been sleight of hand or he was just seeing things. There were a large number of logical reasons that it was totally normal. Nothing to tweet about or something.  
“I remember that yeah, but it’s no big deal right? Just someone dropped their balls,” Thomas had to suppress a small giggle “nothing strange.”  
“Well, you witnessed magic. Thankfully, because only you witnessed it and don’t want to spread the word the magic-user in question can continue to practice and refine. Unfortunately, you won’t remember that part of today as we can’t have Norms knowing about magic. Since your mind will be erased of the incident and this conversation, do you have any requests or questions?” Thomas processed this for a moment. How many are there? What can magic do? Are dragons real? Is Harry Potter a history book and not fiction? Thousands of questions ran through his head but all he could master were two sentences.  
“What are you all called? How is someone a magic-user?” he stammered. He wanted to say more but something was stopping him from bombarding the man with questions.  
“We are the Coven, and one is a magic-user from birth. I am running out of time but this won’t be painful. You will wake up in your bed from a ‘nap’.” Amberous used air quotes around a nap. This was probably unnecessary but what did Thomas know about grammar? He breathed in and out as the man drew a symbol similar to the one the other man used. This time it was one of those sunset colors, orange specifically. Thomas nodded and the world went black as the fog started to seep into his head, slowly forgetting.  
Thomas woke up in bed and was slightly groggy. What an odd dream. It was a dream, right? Don’t be ridiculous Thomas, magic isn’t real even though he wanted it to be real. But that man, he could’ve sworn that man was walking down the street away from his house and onto the main road sidewalk. Huh. What a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 1, Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew might not know as much of the world as he thinks.

It was a chilly autumn evening. Sidston wasn’t exactly known for its cold weather but it was close to the mountains so it had cold winters and falls. The leaves were just starting to fall and the air was a perfect balance of cold and warmth. Though the scene was wonderful and Andrew would love to admire it and remind himself of the fascinating process of leaves changing colors, he had priorities. Andrew was running late, though it was a rare occurrence that such a thing ever transpired, he was stressed that he’d make it back to dorms and be locked out. He had once seen someone be locked out of dorms and they had to wait an hour before let into the building. Curfew was annoying, yes, but necessary after the allegations of unpleasant things that West Sidston College refused to elaborate on. There were no newspapers, police reports, or even campus rumors on the event. Andrew was the curious type but he couldn’t find anything for a while so he gave up quickly. His mind started to wander as to what mysterious event caused the curfew and was so bad that the curfew was permanent. Wait, what time is it? 6:58 already? As much as Andrew loved to ponder and theorize, the fall bugs weren’t kind to humans and some mosquitos stuck around longer than they should. Andrew wasn’t going to get bitten over this. He neared the building and saw two people closing the doors. His panic was raised to a high point. He sprinted to the closing doors and just managed to get inside before they were fully closed. The two people closing the doors paused when they saw him running. He just managed to slip through the crack in the double doors before losing balance and falling on the floor. His messenger bag was sent a few feet from him. He panted and desperately tried to catch his breath. Andrew wasn’t an athletic person his lungs were kind of on fire but that didn’t matter. He was inside and not bug bait.   
“Andrew, you good? If you said something we would have kept the doors open,” Roman said. He walked over to grab Andrew’s bag and plopped it beside Andrew as he lowered it from in front of his face on the floor close by him.  
“Kiddo, are you gonna be okay? I can get you some water or move a footrest over so you can sit.” Freya’s motherly tendencies were coming out full force. She probably saw Andrew’s newly acquired skinned elbow. He knew Freya cared about him though. The three of them had been friends since high school. They all met freshman year and hadn’t stopped hanging out since that fateful day in the cafeteria. There were one empty table and three people who needed a seat so they sat and talked. Andrew enjoyed their company and greatly appreciated being less of an outcast than he was prior. Memories were nice but they were looking at him expectantly and they needed an answer. Andrew got up from where he dove through the doors and brushed himself off. He turned to face his close friends.   
“I’m adequate Freya. I simply wish to retire to my quarters for the night.” Andrew had homework to do and this was losing time. He would usually stay and chat with them about the school, teachers, work, etc. but now was different. He needed to work or at the very least go to sleep and forget the embarrassment of what has just happened.   
“Alright kiddo, but don’t overwork yourself. We love you!” Freya shouted as Andrew climbed up the spiral stairs to the third floor and over to room 456, why the room numbers skipped ‘3’ Andrew would forever wonder but he needed to do his work and luckily for him it was Friday. Andrew had some space to take the evening off and get work done Saturday and Sunday. He faintly heard noises from his roommate Apollo in the bedroom. Apollo typically kept all of his emotions under lock and key so this was surprising.   
“Apollo are you… all… right-” Andrew finished his sentence but was in shell shock as he saw Apollo looking guilty with a daisy Andrew just saw him resurrect and kill. He started sweating as Andrew's cheeks were getting hot. What is going on? Magic isn’t real. It can’t be real, but could it? What Apollo just did was physically impossible to do by any stretch of the imagination with chemicals, waves, physics, or anything scientific that could explain this odd occurrence. Apollo cleared his throat and looked like he was trying to think of a reasonable lie.   
“Well, Andrew it is certainly a surprise to see you here. Usually, you knock.” Apollo said, voice full of his classic charisma and honey. He had a way with words and Andrew almost wanted to forget the daisy and focus on the fact that he did divert from his usual schedule. But, he had to keep his head in the same place. Apollo just did magic. There was no explanation for this, no logical reason and Andrew was starting to freak out.   
“Y-you just did magic. What is happening right now?!” Andrew almost screamed. He was taken aback and almost wanted to defend himself from an Eldritch Blast or whatever Apollo could do. If he could kill a plant, chances are that he could kill a human. Andrew was backed against the door, eyes wide and terrified at Apollo’s slow approach. Why was he getting closer? Andrew at least wanted to get to the sophomore year before he died, but now he was going to meet the reaper early. Andrew silently wished he was nicer to his family. His mother has to attend her son’s funeral which is a cruel fate for anyone. Andrew knew his father probably cared somewhere in that mind of alcohol and drugs. Freya would be devastated and probably Roman as well. As Andrew readied himself for a deadly blow that would end his measly 19 years of existence, a soft hand landed on his shoulder and tired eyes looked into his own dark blue eyes. Apollo’s sunset yellow eyes never looked so resigned. Of course, Andrew had seen Apollo on bad days but this looked like he knew something would happen to both of them. And, sounded like something would.   
The duo heard a poof from the hallway. Apollo stepped back and allowed Andrew some space to breathe and maybe even ready himself. Apollo simply looked at the door in anticipation and waited. Andrew decided since his roommate was looking at the door, to get up and away from the door. He stood next to Apollo though, far away as he could manage, still, on edge after the display he saw earlier. Apollo seemed fine with this, at least he wasn't making any protest to the arrangement. Andrew looked over to Apollo nervously and almost wanted to speak and ask what would happen. Is this the part where he dies? By the way, Apollo was acting he just might.  
"A-are we going to live?" Andrew barely managed to stutter out.   
Apollo gave a sigh "Yes, we will live, but you won't remember this. They like to keep magic secret." Andrew had never his roommate's voice without the bucket of charisma and sweetness and charmer is usually held. It was almost unsettling.   
"What about you? Will I ever see you again?" Andrew asked somehow more concerned for Apollo's safety now as the footsteps drew near.  
"I don't know about that. But I do know after this, my life's goal and everything I've worked for will be gone. Kinda sad that the world works that way, but I guess what happens happens." Apollo said almost musing on the situation at hand. Andrew had never felt so sorry for someone but, that wasn't a straight answer. Apollo talked like this was the end for him, like everything was going down the drain and maybe it was. Perhaps Andrew would never see him again. Although the two didn't really talk, losing that entirely just seemed cruel. Andrew could've sworn at that moment something was sparking inside and maybe out. It felt like air but the air that he weilded. Apollo seemed to notice as well, and almost... smirk?  
"Apollo Helius, you're being sent to Trial for exposing magic to a non-user. Please come quietly, anything you say can and will be used against you." The gruff voice was firm and stiff. It was probably deeper than the Mariana trench. Andrew watched as Apollo held out his Vitiligo-covered wrists for two large silver-looking bracelets to be placed over them. The bracelets made a small blacks aura appear around his hands. The man turned to Andrew and simply picked him up like no more than a pillow. He held out his hand to Apollo who took it and suddenly, right before his eyes there was a poof and light and then silences broken by the echo of their arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually taking form!! Believe me, when I say this will be updated quite a lot. The next chapter is our actual start to the story and not just a prologue so that's fun.


End file.
